KibaNaru An Unknown Love
by RAWRrenshaw
Summary: After the two friends Naruto and Kiba work with each other for a day they realize how much they like each other, but how can they tell one another? This is a Kiba x Naruto pairing so if you don't like it don't read.
1. Chapter 1

KibaNaru: An Unknown Love

**_Warning... This is my first story ever, so hopefully it won't be too terrible! Oh yeah, if you don't want to read about Naruto and Kiba together as a COUPLE, then don't read it, oh and they are going to have a little "fun" if you know what I mean._**

**_I also do NOT own Naruto or the characters ( I am supposed to say that right? I read it on about every story on here )  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Kiba slammed down on his alarm clock knowing that today was the day he had to work with Naruto. Him and Naruto had destroyed the local fish stand earlier in the week and now he had to work with Naruto again, the boy who is as smart as a bag of rocks.<p>

"Ugh, why do I have to work with him today?" Kiba questioned Akamaru

"Arf"

"Yeah I know the two of us completely destroyed that fish stand," sighed Kiba, "But it was all stupid Naruto's idea, he was the one who brought the paper bombs." _But I have to admit that it was incredibly fun_

"Arf"

"Okay Akamaru I have to go take a shower before I go find Naruto to fix the fish stand"

Kiba walked over to his bathroom and shut the door. Flinging his clothes on the floor and turning on the water Kiba realized that he had to make it a quick shower and couldn't day dream today. He turned the water on and jumped in as soon as the water got hot.

_This is going to be a long day; I just want to stand in this hot water for a few hours. But no have to go work with Naruto. Naruto, I used to be friends with him back in academy school, but we just kind of drifted apart. I should try to bring our friendship back to life since I don't really have many other friends than Akamaru._

After he was done washing himself he proceeded to get out of the shower and dry himself off. Kiba threw on just a fishnet shirt and some pants since it was going to be hot today and left the house.

After wondering through the streets Kiba finally made his way to Naruto's apartment.

"Ugh I hope that Naruto is awake and ready to finish this job," Kiba mumbled to himself.

Kiba gave Naruto's door a few good knocks not caring whether he was asleep or eating breakfast, he just wanted to get today over. Finally after a couple minutes Naruto opened the door.

"Hey dog-breath what do you want?"

"Are you an idiot?" Kiba screamed, "Did you forget that we have to go rebuild the fish stand?"

"Oh yea about that... I was hoping that you could do it yourself hehe"

"WHAT! Do you really expect me to do the whole job myself? If you do then you are even dumber than I thought."

"Um yeah..."

"Come on Naruto we have to get down there before we are late"

"Fine"

Naruto and Kiba walked down to the fish stand and on the way talked about how they were better than the other and that they always will be. When they finally got down to the fish stand Naruto use shadow clones to get the job done quicker. Once the two were done with the job Naruto and Kiba started to walk home.

"Hey Kiba, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something tomorrow? You know just some training or something."

"Are you serious?" _Working with Naruto wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be... It was actually kind of fun. We haven't really talked much since he went off to train with Jiraiya; I kind of miss hanging out with him back in academy school. We used to be such good friends and I really think that this would be a good idea._

"Yeah of course Kiba haha. I was thinking that we haven't really trained together in a while. So what do you say?"

"Yea sure! That would be great. I mean what time should we meet?"

"How does one o'clock at the old field we used to train at sound?"

"Great! So it's a date," _What! Did I just say that it's a date? Like I didn't mean that, what do I say to Naruto? Now he is going to think that I like him or something weird like that-_

"Umm Kiba? Are you okay? You look kind of pale." _Wait did Kiba just say that its a date? Like the kind of date he would go on with a girl he likes? Hmm he probably just said the wrong thing._

"Oh, yeah I'm fine Naruto don't worry about me... So I guess I'll see you tomorrow. See you soon."

As Kiba started walking home he thought of what he said to Naruto wondering what he was thinking.

_I told Naruto that it was a date. That's something that you say to a girl you like, not a guy who you are friends with. Ugh I hope he doesn't think that I like him cause I most certainly do not, right? I can't like another guy. Could I? Well it's only a bit past dinner but I think I need a good nights sleep. Maybe I can clear my head of all this._

Kiba headed home and went straight to his room. His mom and sister were not home to question his actions since they were away on some girls only vacation for the next week, so Kiba had the house to himself. Akamaru wanted to talk to Kiba on how the day went but Kiba didn't want to talk he just wanted to be in bed and asleep.

_Naruto and Kiba kissed each other passionately. Kiba gently bit the side of Naruto's neck and whispered in his ear "Naruto I want you to suck me." and Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgment._

_"Ohhh Naruto," Kiba moaned in pleasure, " That feels so good, please don't stop!"_

_"Why don't you return the favor when I'm done?"_

_"O-okay of course Naruto-kun. Ohhh Naruto I'm so close. Oh Naruto I'm -"_

Kiba hear his alarm beep at him telling him that it was time to wake from his dreams.

"Shit," Kiba yelled, "what was that about?" _Did I really just have a dream where Naruto was... No it can't be. Why would I have a dream about that. I don't like Naruto, or other guys for that matter._

"Arf?" Akamaru barked questioning Kiba's strange look on his face.

"Oh it was nothing Akamaru, just a strange dream." _And I have a date with Naruto today. Wait not a date a training meeting. How am I going to fight Naruto after that? Maybe I should go talk to Hinata, she will know what to do._

Kiba started walking down the streets of his village looking for Hinata, with his mind racing with thoughts. _Why would I have a dream like that? Normally guys my age have dreams like that about a girl they like, not another guy. Who do I like? I haven't really thought about that much, that's a good question, who do I like? I mean there is nothing wrong if a guy like another guy, I would be fine about it, but would my friends and family? I could never face telling them, I need to find Hinata now-_

Out of nowhere Shino appeared and Kiba couldn't stop himself, he ran into Shino.

"Kiba," Shino stated as calm as ever, "could you please get off of me?"

Kiba didn't realize it but he and Shino were both on the ground with Kiba on top. Kiba's face turned as red as his red fangs.

"O-oh Shino I-I'm sorry," Kiba barley spit out, " I was just in a hurry."

"It's fine, just stop stuttering like Hinata." _Why is his face so red? I must have caught him off guard __when he was thinking about something._

"Speaking of Hinata, would you happen to know where she is? I was kind of hoping that I could talk to her about some advice. _Oh I think I might have told him too much, I hope he doesn't mention Naruto-kun._

"Yes. She was over by the park about 5 minutes ago, she is most likely still there."

"Thank you so much Shino"

With that Kiba started running as fast as he could to the park, he needed to talk to Hinata about this now.

"Your welcome." Shino mumbled. _Why is he in a rush, and talking to Hinata about advice, that's strange, Kiba isn't the type to go asking others for advice. I wonder what is going on with him._

And there she was, all alone sitting on he park bench. Kiba knew he would have to tell Hinata about his dream, but he could trust her, she was one of the closest people to Kiba. Although she does have a crush on Naruto, he thought that it would go well with her.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba shouted

"Oh hi Kiba-kun, what's going on?"

"I was hoping that I could talk to you about something, it's kind of important."

"Oh, sure Kiba what is it? _I wonder what's bothering Kiba. He looks shuffled, and he almost never comes to anyone for advice. Well what ever it is I will be glad to help a teammate, and a friend._

_How do I tell her? Do I just tell her flat out that I had a dream where Naruto was giving me a blowjob, no I should lay it out more delicately._ "Um Hinata… Do you know those dreams where there is someone in them and like you do things with them, like kiss?"

Hinata started to blush and so did Kiba.

"Oh-h u-um yes Kiba I guess that I do." _They are usually about Naruto-kun or sometimes even Shino._

"Well I kind of had a very weird one last night, and I don't know what to do."

"Well what happened Kiba?"

"Uhh I don't know…"

"Kiba you can tell me anything, I am your team mate and a friend. You can trust me just tell me what it is."

_Wow when did Hinata learn to speak up? I have never heard her like this, I guess I should tell her._

Kiba looked around to make sure that no one was around.

"Well in my dream the person wasn't a girl, it was with a boy. The dream I had was about Naruto. I don't know why, I have never felt like this before."

"O-oh you had a dream about Naruto? Well do you like him?"

_Do I like Naruto. Hinata said it so calmly that it seems that she thinks that there is nothing wrong __about it. A guy liking another guy, is she fine with that?_ "Do I like him? I don't know. We haven't even hung out much and now I told him yesterday that I would meet him in the old training field, and I don't know if I can do it." _I'm glad I left out the other part of the dream._

"Well maybe you should hang out with him more, maybe you will find out how you really feel about him." _I know Naruto likes other guys, he told me a while back, so maybe the two have a chance. I would love to speed things up and tell Kiba, but I couldn't ever betray Naruto-kun. Even though Naruto doesn't like me more than a friend, I care for him and would never want to hurt him. I guess I will eventually need to accept the fact that Naruto and I will never be more than friends._

"I know but I'm worried, what will I tell everyone if I really do like other guys. It's not like everyone here does. Will my friends betray me?"

"Kiba," Hinata said in the same stern voice as before, " If they are truly your friends they will accept you for who you are, just as I will, whether you like boys or girls."

"Thank you Hinata this means so much to me," Kiba said thankfully, " Will you please keep this conversation between the two of us?"

"Of course Kiba-kun, I would never betray you, just like I would never betray Naruto or anyone else."

"Oh, it's almost one o'clock, I better get going I have to meet Naruto soon, thanks again."

With that Kiba gave Hinata a huge hug and dashed off. Hinata then headed home.

_Oh, I hope that Naruto is at the training ground, and I wonder if he feels the same way about me that I feel about him. Oh look there he is. I wish that I could read his mind but I have to try my best to hide my feelings for him. I just have to keep that dream off of my mind and only focus on our training._

"Hey Kiba-kun!" Naruto yelled, "What took you so long?"

"Oh not much Naruto I was just talking to Hinata." _Oh good, I can talk to him without stuttering. All I have to do is get through today's training then I will have time to figure out how to deal with this._

"Okay dog breath now let's get to training!"

"Oh what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that we could practice taijutsu for a little while and then maybe go for a swim for a while in the lake not too far in those woods over there to cool off."

"Sounds great!" _Oh wait, swimming! With Naruto! I don't know how I will do that, but I already agreed. Well I guess that it couldn't end up too bad, I mean it's just a swim._

"Good, now let's start that taijustu."

"Okay Naruto, you have to try to tag me with two hands, so we can work on our speed." Kiba said as he ran towards the other side of the training field.

"Hey no fair, I'm going to get you Kiba!" Naruto shouted as he dived to tag Kiba

"Haha! Look at who fell on his face."

"Yea well I'm going to get you this time!"

All of a sudden Kiba realized that he was just standing there laughing at Naruto, and now the blonde was in the air about to tackle Kiba. And it was too late, Naruto landed on top of Kiba pushing him down on his back with the two face to face. Kiba's face immediately turned bright red realizing that Naruto was laying on top of him. Their eyes met and there was silence. Nothing else in the world phased either of the two for the few seconds.

"Um Kiba? Are you okay, your face is really red."

_Oh no. Naruto is on top of me, and I am blushing really bad. I hope he doesn't realize that I like him. _"O-oh, um yes Naruto I am fine, you just... just caught me off guard."

"Looks like you could use a swim in the nice cold river!"

"Uhh, I don't kno-"

"Come on Kiba, let's not waste time." Naruto said as he jumped off Kiba and pulled him up in one swoop.

Naruto proceeded to drag Kiba through the woods until they got to the riverbank.

_This is not good, Naruto and I are going to be swimming and I have the biggest crush on him._ _I can't. get out of this now, I just have to try my best to ignore how good he looks and-_

"Come on Kiba, let's take these clothes off so they don't get all wet." Naruto said as he stripped down to nothing right in front of Kiba.

"Uhhhh," _What am I going to do? Naruto just stripped down to nothing, and he looks so hot! Look at his smooth body and ohh down there, I am not going to be able to stand this for long, or my body will soon have a mind of its own. _"Umm, okay Naruto," Kiba said as he was taking off his shirt, "Okay I'm ready."

"No you aren't," Naruto said with a grin on his face, "You still have your pants on!"

Out of nowhere Naruto came running towards Kiba, and dog breath couldn't move, he was still shocked by the sight of Naruto naked. Before Kiba could have even budged, his pants were down to his ankles.

_Naruto just pulled my pants down, and my underwear too. Oh no i dont think i can control myself any longer._

"Now you are ready to swim," Naruto said calmly on his knees holding Kiba's pants down at his ankles, "And wow, your big."

Kiba couldn't take it anymore with that last comment his dick sprung to action, hitting Naruto in the face.

"Hey looks like you are thinking of Hinata a little too much," Naruto said being a smartass, "You better get into the water to calm that down."

"Uhhhhh," Kiba tried to speak now with a face even redder than before, "I'm-m sorry N-naruto."

"It's fine, it happens to everyone. Now let's start swimming!"

"Okay I guess, nothing worst can happen." _Naruto didn't freak out about my dick hitting him in the face, he didn't even budge! Maybe he likes me, he did pull down my pants and complement me on my size down there. Maybe I do have a chance with him after all._

"Naruto! Wait for me." Kiba screamed as he was running towards the water.

"Looks like you are still excited." Naruto said looking at Kiba's crotch.

"Ohh, I guess that I am haha." Kiba said laughing it off.

"You know Kiba, this is really nice, us hanging out and all. We haven't hung out in forever, probably since I went off to train with Jiraiya, and to tell the truth it's really nice. I am glad that we are friends."

_Wow, Naruto was really deep there, I really forgot there was another side to him, a softer, sweeter side. He is normally getting into trouble and not showing the side of him that can truly care for someone, only if he like guys, only if he liked me. _"Thanks Naruto, I feel the same way, and I hope we can hang out more like this." Kiba said with a slight blush on his face.

"Yeah, I mean I don't really connect to Sakura like I connect to you; it's different when I talk to you. It's like there is something there that's not there with anyone else. I think that we should hang out more."

_Aww. Naruto says he feels a connection with me, that he doesn't feel with anyone else, I wish I could be with him. I wish that Naruto was my Naruto. _"Wow, I just realized how cold this water is! Do you think we should get out?"

"Oh yea, we should get out! I forgot that we were in this water. We don't want to get sick."

"Okay let's go get our clothes, and anyways it's kinda getting late and I think that I should get home for dinner."

"Yea look it's almost sunset."

"Hey maybe I will see you tomorrow Naruto! See you later." _Sunset. That's when I want to kiss Naruto, during a sunset._

"Bye Kiba-" _He's already gone. Why do I have to like other guys!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that is as far as I have gotten... PLEASE comment and tell me how it was so I will know if I should finish it... THANKS!<strong>  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I am VERY sorry that it took me this long to finish this chapter but school got in the way. Really busy semester but I will try to write more now that school is going to lighten up its work. If anyone is still reading comments would be appreciated. :)**

**Of course I do not own Naruto in any way and this is just my story with its characters  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

" Hey Akamaru, I am going to go out to go grab you some more food, I should be back soon." Kiba yelled to his dog and he headed out his apartment door.

Kiba recently moved out of his mom's house and got an apartment of his own for him and Akamaru to share. He finally had some privacy and could do what he wanted when he wanted to. He started walking down the street down towards a store where he could buy Akamaru some dog food.

_It's so nice out not too hot and such a nice breeze. Now that I am on my own I actually get a little lonely at times. I need a friend to talk to and hang out with now, a human friend. Akamaru is my best pal, but he isn't and cannot be the same as a human friend. Naruto. He lives by himself, I am sure that he is in need of a friend. Oh but I just remembered what happened yesterday, I like Naruto. I like him much more then a friend, and I don't really want to be just friends with him, I want to be more. Of course I can't be though, he is so hot why does he have to like girls and not me! He probably wants to marry Sakura and have a whole bunch of kids with her. I am going to be lonely my whole life._

Kiba then saw Hinata walking his way and he ran ahead to go meet her.

" Hey Hinata! How are you doing?"

" Oh hey Kiba, I am just fine, you?"

" I am not that great sadly. I moved out of my mom's house and now am living on my own with Akamaru, and I am getting lonely at times."

" Oh, well why don't you visit Naruto more often. I am sure he is also lonely all by himself and could use your company." Hinata suggested in an attempt at hooking the two up.

_Doesn't she see that I like him and can't just hang out with him as friends, I need to be more or get over him. _" Hinata, I don't know if that is the best idea, you know… I kind of… Erm like him." Kiba whispered making sure no one around him could hear.

" Naruto will not judge you Kiba, he has been shunned his whole life for being different and you never know what will happen."

" Do you really think so Hinata? I mean I really don't what him to go around telling everyo-"

"Kiba, he would never do that. Trust me."

_Hinata sounds so confident maybe she is right. I wonder what she meant when she said you never know… _

" Okay thank you, do you think he is home right now?"

" He is, I was just at his house." _Naruto likes you Kiba! Why don't you see it? I was just talking to him and he likes you, a lot. _

" Oh okay, I am going to head down there then." _I hope he doesn't freak if I tell him how I feel._

" Have fun!" _Come on Kiba, make the first move, I don't think Naruto will. _

Kiba sprinted down the street as fast as he could, he really wanted to see Naruto he almost ran into a few people but lucky for him and them he has dodged so many kunai he can do the same with people. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest at the thought of being with Naruto alone in his house. It wasn't just the idea of getting into Naruto's pants that drove Kiba on, although he sure liked that idea a lot, but more of the idea of having someone to love and share his life with. That is what he really did want, to love Naruto and for him to love him back.

_Ugh! Why am I even trying? Naruto likes girls and not me, if I told him how I felt he would think that I am gross and not want to ever train, let alone talk to me, ever again. But I am still trying to get him I must be going insane._

As he was running he didn't really see who he was passing, it didn't matter he only wanted to see one face right now, that lightly tanned face with a permanent smirk on it; he wanted to see Naruto's face. While passing by everyone else he happened to see a familiar face, Shino's.

"Hey Kiba," Shino whispered as always, "in a rush?"

"Yes, no time to talk I will see you another time!"

"Hmmm." _I wonder why he's in such a rush; he hasn't been acting himself lately._

Kiba could now see the street that he would have to turn down to get to Naruto's apartment just down the road. He almost ran into a poor old lady, who didn't seem as sweet as she was cursing him out while he just smiled and apologized not even slowing down. He got to Naruto's street and made his way to his apartment door. Catching his breath he was about to give the door a few good knocks and his hand was about to hit the door when he hesitated.

_Do I really want to do this? Wouldn't I just be setting myself up to be hurt in the end, he doesn't even like guys. I could just walk away now and forget about him and live my life alone and not make a fool of myself. No, I can't forget about Naruto, never no matter how hard I try. He's perfect. He's shy, sweet, and caring but at the same time bold and protective. You only ever meet someone like that once, and for me its Naruto._

He pounded his hand against the door twice and let out a heavy breath. Not knowing want was going to happen he jumped blindly into what ever came to him. Kiba liked Naruto, heck he probably even loved him. A minute later Kiba heard the door start to open.

"KIBA!" yelled Naruto.

"Yeah it's me, the only Kiba in the village." Kiba happily answered relieved that Naruto was glad to see him.

"What are you doing here? Wait that sounded wrong, I'm glad you are here."

"I just decided to come visit you, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. How could I mind seeing you?"

Kiba couldn't help but blush at that. Naruto almost made his heart skip a beat. He couldn't even make words at this point.

"Uhh-h mhhh" Kiba mumbled unrecognizable sounds.

"So why are you all sweaty?" Naruto laughed as his eyes scanned Kiba's body from head to toes.

"I ran down here, I couldn't wait to-" Kiba spilled out but stopped himself realizing what he was saying.

"Couldn't wait to…?" Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"U-uhh, nothing. I just wanted to see you."

"Okay, if you say so," Naruto said winking at Kiba. "Oh look at me I haven't even invited you in, come inside."

Kiba was now as red as he could get. He was was beginning to act like Hinata now.

_Well now I understand why Hinata faints at the sight of Naruto. Who wouldn't?_

The two walked into Naruto's apartment with Kiba following Naruto. Kiba looked around the place as they walked in, while of course stealing his share of glances at Naruto's butt. He couldn't help him self. The apartment was surprisingly clean. Anybody would think that Naruto's place would look like a battlefield but that was not the case. He had a neat stack of magazines laying out on the coffee table, a couch with a few pillows, and an organized bookshelf in his living room. Kiba could swear if he saw this place not knowing who's house it was that it was definitely not Naruto's.

"Nice place, it's so neat and organized."

"Thanks, didn't expect this?"

"Well no not at all. Don't take this the wrong way but I expected it to be a mess."

"Yeah, well I don't really invite too many people over for them to know. Don't worry I know what you meant." Naruto said with a smirk. "Well let's get to business, what do you want to do?"

"Uh I don't know." Kiba said with wide eyes. _What do I want to do, or what will you let me do? You should really be more specific with your question Naruto._

"Well we could watch a movie, train, go out for dinner… its really up to you."

"We trained yesterday so what about something else. A movie sounds good, what do you have?"

"Actually I just picked up this one the other day," Naruto suggested as he grabbed a case off of the coffee table, "I don't know what it's about but the cover looked really interesting.

The movie had three people fighting another three and it was covered in kunai. The one guy had a sword and was about to hit the other guy with it.

_This was exactly Naruto's type of movie, a ton of fighting and action. I would have preferred to have a romance movie, but hey a movie with Naruto is time with Naruto. _

"Looks good! I'll go make some popcorn while you get the movie started."

"Okay there's a box in one of the cabinets in the kitchen and I presume you can operate a microwave."

_Smartass. _"Actually I have no clue," Kiba spit out in his most sarcastic tone as he started heading for the kitchen.

Once Kiba got into the kitchen he immediately realized that he had no clue which cabinet Naruto meant. After looking through about seven different one's he found the popcorn and put a bag in the microwave.

_He's so attractive. His smile, face, body, EVERYTHING is just so perfect. I wish I could have him but he would much rather date Sakura or Ino. He flirts with them all the time, well he's pretty bad at it but he still flirts with them. _

The microwave started beeping at him and he realized that the popcorn was done and decided to pour it into a bowl. As he was walking into the living room he saw that the movie had already begun and Naruto was on the couch. Kiba sat down a foot or two away from Naruto and put the bowl of popcorn between them.

"What happened when I was making the popcorn?"

"Not that much," Naruto said as he grabbed the bowl of popcorn and put it on the table without even looking away from the TV. "They are just battling because the one guy stole another's girlfriend and they are trying to get her back."

"Oh okay," Kiba whispered as he swung his one arm to the top of the sofa.

He didn't have any thought to this or that it would look like he was trying to do something, it had just become instinctive whenever he is on a sofa. Naruto didn't see too much in this action either and just continued to watch the movie.

Kiba was not that interested in this movie but Naruto did not notice. He spent half of the time glancing over at Naruto to see his perfect face anyways so Kiba had no clue what was going on in the movie that fascinated Naruto so much. After about a half hour of watching, Naruto slid closer to Kiba and leaned up against his warm body. Considering Kiba's arm has been up on the couch this whole time there was nothing stopping Naruto from getting close to Kiba.

Kiba froze up and didn't know what to do. There the guy of his dreams was sitting snuggled up against his body and he had no idea why.

_What is Naruto doing? He's all up close to me, leaning his head on my shoulder with his hands around me. _

Kiba dropped his arm and put it around Naruto and held him. The fox boy didn't even move and was still as engulfed in the film as he was in the beginning of it. Kiba got more relaxed and could finally enjoy the boy that he liked snuggling with him.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba said softly with a smile on his face.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we started to hang out more, you are really a good person and I cannot understand why so many people give you a hard time."

Naruto's face now had an innocent smile on his face, one of the few genuine smiles that have found its way to be on his face.

"Thanks Kiba, I really like your company too."

The air was filled with silence, not an awkward one but a sweet one; one where nothing else in the world mattered except the two who are enchanted by it. This was broken though with Naruto's next question.

"Hey Kiba, how is Akamaru doing?"

Kiba just realized that he had left his dog home alone for hours after telling him he would be back soon with food. The moment of serenity was gone.

"OH SHIT," Kiba exclaimed. "I forgot about him. I told him I was going to get him food but then I came here." _He's going to kill me when I get back._

"Oh does that mean you have to leave now?" Naruto said with slight disappointment in his voice.

"I am afraid so," Kiba sighed. "I really want to stay but he hasn't eaten all day."

Naruto grabbed the remote and turned off the tv.

"Well I had a really nice time with you here Kiba." Naruto said now with obvious disappointment.

"Awe don't get all sad. I'm sorry I have to leave like this, but I will make it up to you. How about I treat you to dinner tonight at Ichiraku's ramen shop. Then we can spend more time together."

"Oh wow that sounds great!" Naruto clearly has lost all disappointment and couldn't wait to see Kiba again. "I can't wait, it will be great. Just me and you tonight having dinner together."

"Well meet me there at 7 and don't be late," Kiba said winking at Naruto before he left.

"Oh I won't," Naruto yelled out as Kiba closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So hopefully you won't have to wait for the next chapter as long as you did for this one. <strong>


End file.
